System memory, also referred to as main memory, is a pertinent part of a computing system as it holds the program code instructions and data of the software that is actively being executed by the computing system's Central Processing Units and may also be used to store other pertinent data that is actively being used or may soon be actively used by another component within the computing system. As such, system designers are highly motivated to improve system memory raw performance, cost performance and/or power consumption performance.